


Harbor

by AntarcticBird



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 20:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Anonymous prompted:</b> don’t care how you get there (tho fluff is preferred to angst) but: Kurt riding Blaine while touching himself.</p>
<p>So. Here’s some fluffly fluff mixed in with sex. Enjoy. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harbor

Blaine just heads straight for the bedroom, collapses onto the bed, falls face-down onto the nice, comfortable, fluffy pillow and doesn’t move. He’s aching all over, nine hours of dance rehearsal and he never wants to move ever again, He’ll have to hire someone who’ll carry him everywhere, because he can’t remember ever feeling this sore and heavy-limbed and _exhausted_.

He hears Kurt emerge from the bathroom, the gentle sound of socked feet on the bedroom carpet.

“Blaine! You’re back.” He sounds excited, genuinely happy to see him. “I was just going to take a shower, but now you can join me. How was rehearsal?”

“Mmmmph,” Blaine replies, all the eloquence he can muster after a day of pushing his body to its absolute limits.

He feels the bed dip beside him and then there’s a hand caressing the back of his neck, and a rush of warm air against the side of his head before he feels Kurt press a kiss against his hair. “You’re sweaty,” Kurt mumbles softly, the hand on Blaine’s neck sliding down to rub gentle circles into his back. “I like it when you’re sweaty.”

“So tired,” Blaine sighs into the pillow, arching a little into Kurt’s gentle touches as much as his aching muscles allow.

“I know,” Kurt says, voice low and gentle, right next to his ear. “But you have all day to rest tomorrow. Want me to carry you to the shower? I can wash your hair.”

Blaine manages to shake his head, suppressing a yawn. “Jus’ wanna sleep.”

“Oh, sweetheart.” Kurt lies down next to him, pulls him close against his body effortlessly until Blaine’s head is resting on Kurt’s chest. “Did you at least have fun?”

Blaine nods. “Yeah. You?”

Kurt kisses his forehead, hugs him tighter. “Rehearsal was good. But then I came home and I missed you and I’m so glad we both have the day off tomorrow.”

Blaine snuggles in closer, happy. “Love you,” he says.

“I love you too,” Kurt answers, fingers rubbing over Blaine’s shoulders, and Blaine smiles into his shirt and closes his eyes.

He drifts off, waking up a while later with his face still against Kurt’s chest, Kurt’s fingers gently caressing the back of his neck.

“Kurt?” he mumbles sleepily.

“Hey,” Kurt replies.

“Sorry, fell asleep,” Blaine yawns, opening his eyes all the way. “I drooled on you, I’m sorry -”

Kurt laughs. “I’m used to it. And you were only out for like half an hour.”

“Stupid dancing,” Blaine complains. “Everything hurts.”

“My poor Blaine,” Kurt says, hugging him. “What can I do to make it better?”

Blaine manages to lift his head a little, blinking up at Kurt. “Kiss me?” he requests.

Kurt laughs, eyes amused and full of affection. “I can do that,” he answers, then rolls them over until he’s half on top of Blaine and kisses him, deep and slow and a little bit dirty from the start.

Blaine just responds, lips moving with Kurt’s, letting Kurt control the kiss. He’s not really sleepy anymore, but he still just feels so heavy, like even lifting a hand to touch Kurt’s lovely, lovely face is too much effort right now. But he also feels a little more rested already, and so warm and happy and lazily turned on in Kurt’s arms.

“Thought about you all day,” Kurt murmurs, lips brushing against Blaine’s with every word. “All week, really, we never really had the time and I - god Blaine, I - how tired are you?”

There’s a desperation in Kurt’s voice that makes Blaine’s cock swell in the confines of his pants no matter how exhausted he is. “Pretty tired,” he confesses. 

“Too tired?” Kurt asks, pulling back slightly to cup Blaine’s face, thumb caressing his cheek bone. “Because I want you,” he says, voice low and eyes dark with arousal. “Wanted you all day. I’ve _missed_ you.”

Blaine smiles up at him lazily, shrugs. He does want Kurt too, but he can’t imagine actually doing anything right now. “I don’t know if I can move,” he tells him honestly. “So exhausted.”

“That’s okay.” Kurt slides a hand down to rub over the growing bulge in Blaine’s pants, and Blaine shivers, closes his eyes as his cock hardens even more. “I can do all the work. Just, is that okay?”

Blaine sighs, nods. Of course it’s okay. It sounds like heaven, actually, Kurt on top of him, touching his aching, sore body, giving him the orgasm he’s been waiting for all week before they fall asleep together. “Yes.”

“I’ll take care of you,” Kurt promises. “You don’t have to do anything, I’ll take care of you, sweetheart.”

“Okay,” Blaine agrees, parting his lips for Kurt’s kiss.

Kurt undresses him slowly, kissing the newly exposed skin, licking biting, caressing. Blaine just keeps his eyes closed, humming with contentment, giving himself over to Kurt completely.

Kurt, who quickly gets rid of his own clothes as soon as Blaine is naked, and Blaine does open his eyes for that, it doesn’t matter how long they’ve been together, Kurt undressing, revealing all of his glorious body is something he never wants to miss.

And then Kurt is on top of him again, straddling him, kissing him deeply, groaning when he lowers his hips so their naked erections rub together between their stomachs.

“Oh god, I missed this,” he pants, “I missed you like this, Blaine, I love you, god, I _need_ you -”

Blaine, gathering all the strength he has, gets his arms to lift up so that he can place his hands on Kurt’s smooth, strong back, feeling the muscles shift under his skin as Kurt rolls his hips down into him again and again.

“Kurt,” he says, chest heaving with labored breaths. He’s so glad they’re doing this, so glad that Kurt takes care of him like this, he’s really _missed_ sex this past week, but they’ve been so busy. And this is so _good_ , it feels so amazing, just resting against the sheets, the perfect friction against his throbbing cock sending delicious little shockwaves through his tired body.

He feels enveloped, treasured, protected by this horny, sweaty, beautiful man on top of him, this man who’s panting in his ear and rubbing off against him like an orgasm is the only thing he wants in this life, and god, Blaine loves him with every inch of his soul, he loves him so much he feels powerless with it, Kurt is the _best_ thing that has ever happened to him.

Kurt keeps them going just like this for a while, thrusting and rocking on top of Blaine, pressing their mouths together again and again, wet and dirty little kisses that just make Blaine hungry for more.

He makes no move to go for the lube and the friction is a little dry, but it just serves to get them closer faster. Also, they’re both sweating by now, bodies sliding together, and Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine’s shoulders and presses down harder.

Blaine can feel himself getting close, his balls tightening and hips rocking up a little as he’s chasing the little sparks promising release, but then Kurt lifts up, stretches away from him.

“No, no no no no,” Blaine whines, making a feeble attempt to grab for Kurt, but his arms won’t lift that far. “Come back.”

“Hold on.” Kurt’s voice is rough, sexy. “Just - I want -”

He’s back within seconds, sitting on Blaine’s thighs and popping open the bottle of lube he must have retrieved from the night stand. He coats his fingers and Blaine is about to ask him what he’s up to, when he falls forward again, pressing his face to Blaine’s chest, one hand disappearing behind his back.

“ _Ahhh_ ,” he moans, “god, fuck -”

Blaine squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deeply against the sharp arousal flaring through his body at the sounds of Kurt fingering himself open.

“Are you - what do you -” Blaine starts asking, but then Kurt’s lips are on his, kissing him hungrily while his body is rocking backwards into his own fingers.

“Need you in me,” he pants against Blaine’s lips. “Is that okay? I, _fuck_ , I need it, I need _you_ , I’ve been thinking about it for days, your perfect cock in my ass, I can’t wait anymore, _please_ Blaine, you don’t even have to anything -”

“Yes,” Blaine says on an exhale, because it sounds like the best idea ever. “Yes, _yes_ , oh god, _ride_ me, want to be in you -”

Kurt raises himself up until he’s on his knees above Blaine, bracing himself with one hand against the mattress, face screwed up in pleasure as he continues to work himself open.

Blaine watches, his own cock hard and aching and throbbing with the need to be touched, but it’s not much longer now, he can hold out a little, just a little longer and then -

“Okay,” Kurt says, breathing heavily, removing his fingers from his ass and wiping them on the sheets. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Blaine makes an attempt to reach for the condom wrapper, but Kurt bats his hand away, shaking his head. “No. Let me. I’m taking care of you, remember?”

So Blaine watches and trembles and waits as Kurt rolls the condom down onto him and lubes him up.

Kurt lifts his hips, guides Blaine’s cock to his stretched hole. “Oh, _oh_ ,” he moans, sinking down quickly, and _fuck_ , he’s still so tight; hot, wonderful pressure around Blaine’s dick, and Blaine groans loudly, not allowing his eyes to fall shut because the way Kurt’s mouth falls open around a silent cry is the sexiest thing in the _world_.

“God Blaine,” Kurt whines, as soon as he has him fully inside, “Oh god, you feel so good, so big, oh _god_ -”

He rocks back and forth on top of Blaine, adjusting to the fullness, searching for that perfect angle, and Blaine knows him so well, can read every one of Kurt’s facial expressions, so he knows immediately when he finds it.

Kurt starts bouncing up and down, riding him hard, one hand wrapping around his own flushed cock to jerk himself off roughly.

“So good,” he breathes, “fuck, so _good_ , so - oh _god_ yes - yes - _oh_ -”

Blaine feels like he could come any second, he’s so wound up, so hard, and he’s always had a thing for watching Kurt jerk off, but watching Kurt jerk off while he’s fucking himself on Blaine’s cock is enough to almost make him lose it completely.

Kurt seems so lost to it, working his body toward orgasm on top of Blaine while Blaine can do nothing but take it, let Kurt use his hard, aching cock for his own pleasure.

His muscles still feel like lead and he really can’t do anything but let Kurt set the pace, trust Kurt to make this good for them, and _god_ , he does, it only takes minutes until Blaine is trembling again with the need for release.

But he wants Kurt to come first, he wants to watch him, because it’s gonna be _amazing_.

Kurt is so far gone, so needy and desperate and _wild_ on top of him, lifting up to slam back down onto Blaine in a quick and urgent rhythm, then just pressing down until Blaine is all the way inside and rolling his hips frantically, massaging his prostate against Blaine’s cock.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh _fuck_ ,” he moans, grinding himself down against Blaine, thighs shaking and hand flying over his own cock, and Blaine can see him tense up, feel him clench around him tightly, hear the way his breath hitches as he lets Blaine’s dick rub that same spot again and again and again until -

Kurt comes with a cry, body arching and streak after streak of come coating Blaine’s chest and stomach as he continues to stroke himself hard and fast, his orgasm just going on and on until he’s trembling and whimpering and still squeezing out a few last drops before going still, panting hard and still shaking from the force of it.

“Oh god,” he breathes. “Oh _god_ , Blaine, that was so good.”

Without waiting for a reply, he starts moving again, still riding Blaine, even though he’s wincing with oversensitivity.

“You don’t have to -” Blaine attempts, but Kurt shakes his head, whines.

“Want you to come in me. Told you I - _ahh_ , oh _fuck_ \- I was gonna take care of you.”

Blaine cries out as Kurt clenches around him hard, and he’s so close, so _close_ , his balls are aching, his stomach tight, tingling pressure at the base of his spine, and he _needs to come_ , wants to come deep inside of Kurt’s perfect ass, and god, Kurt is doing this for _him_ , it just makes everything even better.

He comes _so hard_ , sobbing out his release as his cock throbs and twitches deep in Kurt’s ass, filling the condom with spurts of come. He thrusts up despite the way his muscles are protesting, he still feels so sore and weak but the intensity of his orgasm overrides the ache in his tired limbs. It feels _incredible_ , bone-deep, loosening, white-hot pleasure burning through every cell in his body.

Kurt collapses on top of him as soon as Blaine is done coming, whimpering and resting his cheek against Blaine’s sweaty chest.

“ _Fuck_ ,” he comments.

“I love you,” Blaine replies. “God, I love you so much.”

“I love you too.” Kurt’s breath is hot against his skin and Blaine somehow gets his arms to lift enough to wrap around him.

“Thank you,” he whispers.

“No, thank _you_ ,” Kurt says. “I really needed that.”

“I needed it too,” Blaine confesses. “I always need you.”

“We should get cleaned up,” Kurt suggests.

Blaine shakes his head. “In the morning? I don’t want to move. Want to cuddle.”

Kurt laughs, managing to roll them over again so Blaine is resting half on top of him. “We have to change the sheets anyway. Okay. Just let me -”

He has to stretch a bit to get a hold of the box of tissues that always rests on their night stand, then wipes at Blaine’s chest and stomach to clean off most of the come.

“You’re my favorite,” Blaine declares, happy, cuddling in closer once Kurt is done.

“You’re mine too,” Kurt promises, twisting them a bit so he can kiss Blaine’s lips, slow and lazy and gentle. “Even when you’re gross and sweaty.”

“Does that mean you’ll fuck me before we shower later?” Blaine asks hopefully.

Kurt grins and cards his fingers through Blaine’s hair. “Since you asked so nicely, okay. Now shut up and go to sleep.”

And Blaine does, with a bright smile on his face.


End file.
